Performance
by written1by1
Summary: This is what happened in the middle of the episode Performance, the part that wasn't showed.


_AN: Hey guys, so as I was watching Performance last Saturday, I couldn't help but think of what happened in between the mountain and the performance, this is what I came up with. I haven't seen anybody else do this so hopefully I didn't miss anything. If anything is wrong here please tell me, I'll go back and fix it… probably. Oh, and sorry for the terrible name, I stink at making names up. This starts right after Roy accuses the three Robin plans on bringing of being moles. Oh and I don't own Young Justice._

Robin sighed, realizing Roy wouldn't give up on coming with his little group with the alternative of him telling Batman about their leaving. "Roy's coming too. We'll leave tomorrow at dawn." With that he walked out of the room and into the Zeta Tubes.

Robin came out of the telephone booth, hating that there wasn't a tube in the cave. To his surprise Alfred was waiting a few blocks away, outside of a small mall.

"I was wondering when you might show, Master Dick." Alfred said with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry about that, and I'm going to need another outfit, Roy overheard our plan." Dick sighed while adjusting his hastily thrown on civvies.

"Very well Master Dick, has the time changed?" The Butler asked.

"Nope, sorry about this I just need to help clear Jack's name." Dick apologized.

"Not to worry, I'll have his done in a jiffy." Alfred assured the boy. "Will Master Wallace be joining you as well?"

"No, I think it would be better for him to sit this one out." The young hero told him.

"Very well, if that is what you believe would be best." Alfred sighed. The rest of the car ride was silent with Dick trying to cope with his self-assigned mission to return to the place he grew up; Alfred was thinking of exactly what he could make for the extra archer with the material he had left. Once the two got home, Dick ran up to his room and on the way almost ran into Bruce on the stairs. Dick just barely stopped an inch away from the playboy's chest.

"What's the rush?" Bruce chuckled.

"Oh you know, nothing much." Dick said, not meeting Bruce's eyes.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Master Dick, will you please stop dilly dallying and bring your laundry down." Alfred called from the bottom of the steps.

"Sorry Bruce, got to go." Dick yelped.

The man laughed slightly, sharing a glace with the butler before heading down to the cave. Alfred walked up to the acrobat's room to find him throwing his clothes over the few hidden cameras and microphones around the room. "The material if you please." Alfred whispered clothes could only go so far.

"Thanks for the save back there." Dick passed the extra fabric the two had bought over.

"Not even you can fool the Batman by yourself." Alfred was already cutting the outline for a vest.

Dick shook his head in agreement while packing the suits already done into a gym bag.

"I believe it would be best for you to take an early night, there will be much to do tomorrow." Alfred advised after an hour. He handed over the finished suit before taking his leave.

"Night Alfie." Dick placed the last suit in the bag before following the advice and hitting the hay.

The next morning, Dick woke up two hours before dawn to sneak out of the house. He grabbed a muffin left out for him before sneaking out following the very thin line of blind spots in the security. He walked through the darkest shadows to avoid any trouble and quickly made it to the telephone booth, slipping his glasses on as he was transported to the mountain.

The mountain was silent as he walked toward the hanger, just the slight sounds of a few grumbling cut through the air. Robin chuckled at their quiet complaints, greeting Conner as he met up with him at the entrance to the hanger.

"Tell me again why we are leaving so early." Conner grumbled.

"We are going to Europe; by the time we get there it will be the afternoon." Robin explained.

"Why can't we get there later though?" Artemis wondered out loud, passing the boys and getting straight onto the bio-ship.

Before long Robin was discreetly hacking to system to let them out and erase the footage of them leaving. Artemis had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down, Roy wasn't much better so Robin decided to explain the mission more in a few hours.

"So, what's the plan?" Roy asked once they were less than an hour away.

"We will become part of the circus as an act of siblings; the circus has open auditions at every city they stop at." Robin explained.

"Who will think that we are all related?" Artemis pointed out.

"They won't really think about it but if anyone asked Conner and I were brothers and our mom married Roy, Artemis, and Megan's dad." Robin clarified.

"What will we even do as an act?" Conner asked.

"Megan and I will be on the trapeze, Roy and Artemis will show off their archery and you will be the strong man of the family. We will have to go by different names too, Artemis will be Diane, Roy Dave, Conner Dean, Megan Dawn, and I'll be Dan."

"Why do they all start with D?" Artemis asked.

"Why not?" Robin countered.

"We have to wear matching outfits!" Megan squealed.

"I got that covered Miss M." Robin smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that that is a bad thing?" Roy sighed quietly.

"You don't trust me?" The boy gasped in mock disbelief. Robin threw the gym bag into the middle of the room saying, "Look for yourself."

Roy walked over to the bag, carefully undoing the zipper to take out the white vest Alfred had made him. After examining the vest for a second he smiled. "This isn't half bad." Soon the whole team was holding up their suits complimenting the bird on a job well done.

Before long Megan announced that they had arrived and everyone filed out of the ship. The ship landed in a small clearing close to the big top, the blue of the international tent was visible through the trees. Without a word the team made the short walk to the grounds.

There was a short line of people outside of one of the smaller tents; Robin led the team to the back of it. _'This is where the new acts sign in. We'll get an hour to rehearse and then Haley will deem if we are good enough to be in his circus.'_ Robin told the team.

'_How are we supposed to get an act ready in an hour?'_ Artemis asked.

'_Trust me, it'll be whelming. You're going to need some trick arrows.' _Robin ensured.

"Hello, do you speak English?" A man sitting behind a desk asked once the team was at the front of the line.

"We do, I'm Dan, this is Dave, Dean, Diane, and Dawn." Robin introduced.

"I'm Carlo, nice to meet you all. I assume you want to join our circus?" Carlo said.

"Yes, that's the plan." Robin nodded.

"I'll need the okay from your parents, since I'm assuming most of you are under eighteen." Carlo told them.

"I'm their guardian, our parents aren't exactly fit to look after us if you know what I mean, I'm eighteen." Roy stepped forward.

"Alright then, what's your act?" Carlo asked.

"It's a mix up between archery, acrobatics, and strength." Robin said.

"Then I'll let you use the big tent for warm up, I'll have a net set up for you guys. My brother will be here shortly to bring you there." Carlo dismissed them.

"That net won't be necessary; we're very good at what we do." Robin told him before following his 'family' out of the tent.

"So, do we go there, or do we wait for his brother?" Roy asked.

"You're so impatient Dave; we can wait a few minutes for an escort." Robin teased.

Just as Robin said, Carlo's brother arrived a couple minutes later to lead them into the tent. Before he left he directed them to a small changing area and the location of a water jug.

"He didn't say much." Megan commented.

"Not all people are as talkative as you M-Dawn." Roy muttered, grabbing his outfit before slipping into the changing area.

"So, how are we supposed to get an act together in an hour?" Artemis asked.

"I have a plan to what we'll do; I was thinking Dawn could help me explain." Robin hinted.

'_What do you want me to do Robin?'_ Megan asked through the mind link.

'_Can you show them an idea of mine?'_

'_I can try.'_ Megan hesitantly reached out to Robin's mind, pleased to find him thinking solely on his plan. She easily reflected the plan to the others.

"Are you sure we can pull that off?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't miss your cue and it'll be fine." Robin ensured.

"You know Dave you'd think you could change faster." Robin called out.

Without a word, Roy came charging out of the changing room with the plan to tackle the little bird. Of course, Robin flipped over the older boy's head laughing the whole time. "I'll show you slow." Roy growled playfully.

While everyone else changed, the two continued to play like the brothers they were. Robin finally gave one last kick to Roy's butt to knock him over before disappearing into the changing room. Robin then led his team into the ring, a sad smile fighting its way onto his face.

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Robin confirmed.

"Get up there bird boy, we'll set up down here." Artemis scuffed his head before running off to help Conner roll some barrels to center stage.

Robin got up to the platform before the Martian and took the time to collect himself; he hadn't been up here since that night and he was struggling to feel the aster. By the time Megan reached the top he had cleared his face and placed a goofy smirk on it. Robin took off without a word making a simple pass to get the feel for the set again.

"Come on Dawn, it's easy." Robin called from the other side. He laughed as she tentatively walked to the edge and looked down. She took a deep breath and launched herself onto the trapeze, it wasn't perfect but it would do for now. The two went across a few more times so Megan could get a feel for it and apply some suggestions to her flying.

"Are you guys ready up there?" Roy called.

"Just give me a second." Robin called back, flipping over to the other platform. "Okay, let's go."

The first time the team ran through the routine, Roy shot too early. Robin had to do a twisting layout to avoid the arrows which made him almost hit his head on the barrel. With a quick spin, Robin launched off of the barrel and onto the platform.

"Dave you could have killed me!" Robin called down angrily. "You can't mess up, bad things happen."

"Sorry Dan, are you okay?" Roy called back.

"Yeah, just don't do that again; let's go from the top." Robin ordered.

Pop Haley walked into the tent just as their routine reached its peak. He watched as a young boy flipped through the air, easily catching the girl's hands then flipping onto the platform. "Hello there kids." He greeted.

A chorus of hellos bombarded the man; the youngest boy seemed to beam at him. Haley looked at every one of them; they all seemed to be very fit which is necessary for this line of work. "Do you want to see our act?" The youngest boy asked.

"If you're ready then go ahead." Haley called back.

The team started out flawlessly, the arrows passed harmlessly next to Robin and Megan letting them perform a complicated flip. Artemis and Roy then back flipped and while upside down shot at each other, their arrows colliding in an explosion of color reaching up to the trapeze. Robin flew through the rainbow effect of the arrows bringing some of the color with him accenting the twisting layout he pulled. Conner continued throwing things up at the perfect time for one of the acrobats to use them, whether it was to go through or jump off of or throw back down. The finale came with the two flyers twisting and flipping to 'dodge' arrows the two archers continually shot up at them.

Haley found himself clapping and cheering as they bowed. "Why don't you two come down here so we can talk?" Once the whole group had gathered by him he continued. "That was truly something, almost as good as the Flying Graysons' act."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Robin nodded.

"I'd be glad to have you join the circus, what are your names again?" Haley asked.

"I'm Dan, that's Dave, Dean, Dawn, and Diane." Robin introduced, the confusion that flashed across the man's face when he introduced himself was not missed by the bird.

"So, what's you act called?"

"Um…" Robin stalled.

"The Daring Dangers." Roy suggested.

"Sounds good to me, we have a show tonight do you think you'll be ready for it? We have an extra slot available." Haley lied; he planned on just making the show longer to fit these kids in.

"That would be great, thanks Mr. Haley." Robin smiled.

"I'll get Ray to show you to your quarters on the train. It's easier for us all to just live there so we don't have to move too much of our stuff every time we relocate." Haley explained.

Ray came in a few minutes later, silently leading them towards the train. "Well here it is you get two rooms for the different genders. I need you to be ready at the big top half an hour before it starts, until then you are free to do anything you want. Just don't get in trouble and don't agitate the animals." Ray placed his hand on Robin's head and left.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"Team bonding?" Robin suggested. Nobody objected so they ended up playing many useless games such as animal and truth or dare. The time flew past for the team and soon they found themselves dashing to the tent.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you." Haley teased.

"We lost track of time, sorry." Roy explained breathlessly.

"That's fine; you have the first act so get ready." Haley ordered before walking away.

"Good luck guys, this'll be asterous. Stay traught and don't miss your cues." Robin advised. The team nodded before getting into place for the big show.


End file.
